Students of Chaos!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Immortal master of Chaos and Insanity Naruto decides to take a disciple. Here enters Tara Markov, a lonely girl with a dark past. Though this may not have been what destiny had in mind. This story is pure humor and crack and not to be taken as seriously as most of my other stories.
1. He Arrives!

Student of Chaos

0

Chaotic! Insane! Perverted! Naruto x Terra

0

Story Start

0

If Naruto could have gone back in time when that crazy old man offered him candy, he would have said no and ran away. Of course seeing as he was only five and the majority of the village ignored him, he wasn't taught the necessary things a small child should know; like don't talk to strangers, don't take candy from strangers, and most importantly don't get into their flying vans. And of course that resulted in him becoming a student of Chaos. Of course for some contrived reason his sensei wouldn't allow him to use these powers during his career as a shinobi; a testament to how much of an evil bastard the man was.

The former Master of Chaos, Gregorio, which Naruto was sure wasn't the man's name, not only because he did not look like a Gregorio, but the fact the obvious fact of having dark skin reason and the fact people called him various other names. Tamal as he called himself on Tuesday liked to endlessly tell his student stories on how awesome he was and how everyone worshiped and loved him. Despite being a very conceited bastard who wrote many autobiographies detailing his greatness with many sex orgies and unmatched badassery Jimmy was quite the douche-bag.

So of course when the man died of a heart attack despite all his epic stories about defeating gods and making Death bow down before him it was oddly fitting. So yeah the crazy man trained Naruto into the powers of Chaos like his master before him who suspiciously sounded like the Sage of Six Paths. Anyway Naruto did have the bad-ass power to create things with his mind; though the power seemed to only really kick in when not in battle or only when it was funny which was pretty damn inconvenient.

Naruto wasn't sure when he had started to lose his mind. Maybe it was the fact that Chaos masters were immortal and everyone he knew and loved grew old and died. Yeah, that sort of thing tends to leave someone mentally fucked up. So after many years of wondering around aimlessly Naruto decided that it was time to take up a disciple. After all it was the responsible thing to do; oh and that hold destiny and balancing the seven paths craziness his teacher told him.

''Magical Crystal of Chaos! Lead me to the chosen one of this Earth!'' Naruto commanded of the jewel that looked suspiciously like the Silver Chaos Emerald. Unfortunately Naruto would learn he should have paid more attention to his crazy teacher. If he did he would realize he botched the phrasing slightly. The mystical gym floated out of his palm as it shot out of his hand and clear through the sky. ''Huh? This is interesting.''

''Oow!'' a voiced cried out as something hit her head. The girl let out an annoyed huff as she turned to glare at whatever hit her head. ''What's this?'' she asked picking up the gem. She tried gnawing on it but to no avail it wasn't eatable. The stomach of the young girl growled as she held her hand against it. ''So hungry...'' she let out a whimper as she continued to trudge through the desert. She was still quite a distance from Las Vegas. 'Stupid U.F.O. freaks and their conspiracy theories. How the hell do you associate someone who can move earth with crop circles anyway?' the girl was starving and had little to no money. She was a drifter, traveling from place to place with little rest as she couldn't afford to stay in any one place for too long. Wherever she went disaster struck and went super beings and meta-humans being born every day, more and more people quickly put two and two together. Her arrival and the incidents always commenced and now it seemed like word was getting out; a reputation she didn't need or want.

It just frustrated her so much and when she was frustrated the Earth moved. When she became upset an Earthquake occurred and when she became angry Landslides occurred. Forests, snow covered mountains, and even deserts were not spared from the pull of her power. She had no friends and family...she couldn't turn to them. She had ran and never once turned back. God she was hungry. She could hardly think, her ribs poking out and both her arms and legs were incredibly skinny and bony.

''Hey you!'' a voice shouted, causing the girl to nearly jump in fright.

'Not again! Why can't people just leave me alone?' she thought as he suppressed the urge to cry. She just didn't have the energy to run she just felt so tired.

''Want some pockey?'' the voice asked from in front of her this time startling her. The girl moved her thin yet long blonde hair from her face. There in front of her stood a young man quite a bit older then her. He was relatively tall with golden blond hair, sky blue cerulean eyes, and remarkable build. He was wearing one of those Black Gi outfits she heard about in Anime. ''I got plenty if you want some. I prefer Ramen.''

After hesitating for a moment the girl tore the thing from his hand and began woofing it down. She was just so ungodly hungry she didn't care. ''Hey you found my gem of awesomeness.'' the blond said happily. ''Hey I know let's go back to my place! As my journey is over I will cook up a huge feast!''

The promise of food was all the girl needed to hear; ignoring the fact a random stranger was inviting her to her home and she had no way of knowing if he was some sort of sex deviant that planned on abusing her. A few hours had passed and the girl was stuffed. She was brought back to his home which was a simple one bedroom apartment. To her annoyance the man had her slowly eat bits of food over a course of time. He said he didn't know the exact specifics, but mentioned he read about something resulting in a starving person's death because he stuffed himself after having spent days starving.

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My full name is The Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Awesome and yoman meister the crowned prince of Worcester sauce.''

''Uum yeah...okay,'' the girl asked moving away from her fellow blond a few inches. ''My name is...Terra.'' she said as she looked down at the empty bowl. It was just twelfth one the girl had eaten that moment. She had probably eaten more if the blond hadn't padlocked his fridge.

''Nice to meet you Terra. Today is your lucky day as you're my destined student.'' Naruto proudly stated.

''I'm your what?'' she reacted as she stopped licking the bowl in her hands.

''My destined student and I am here to train you in the arts of Chaos. My awesome gem led me to you, meaning I am destined to train you to master your gifts.''

Terra was shocked into a stupor. This person...could teach her how to control her power?

''But you have to be committed Terra. No running away or anything and you got to give it your all. Chaos power isn't something you just causally take an interest in; so yeah what do you say? I mean I found you in the desert after all, so what do you have to lose?''

The mysterious man was right. What did she have to lose? She wasn't going to miss the lonely cold nights and rough unforgiving ground. She didn't want to have to run away anymore and live not knowing if one day her powers would go out of control and she wouldn't be able to stop them. She wasn't sure about this whole student of Chaos thing it wasn't like she had much of a choice. ''Alright, I'll be your student then.'' the young girl said as the young man smiled brightly at her.

''Well get some sleep.'' he said as he stood up from the table. ''If you need me I'll be on the couch.'' he informed her as he exited the room to leave the girl to her thoughts.

000000

Chapter End

000

So yeah for Terra I wanted to draw a more Teacher x Student/ Sempai x Kohai relationship like I do for my Naruto x Aqua stories, but more relaxed and this whole their really good friends sort of vibe. A whole a student no longer and is now a good friend who would pull pranks with him and they involve into a more casual childhood friend sort of thing.

And yes Chesire (Jage Nyugen) will be Naruto's Catwoman in one story I plan on doing.

Bumblebee (Karen) - Multishot lemon story. Basically Naruto and her relocated to an island because their Pheromones are affecting the opposite sex but not each other...for the time being. Any other scenarios with the remaining girls are welcomed.


	2. Lessons in Chaos!

Students of Chaos

0

Chaotic! Insane! Perverted! Naruto x Terra

0

Story Start

0

''A student of Chaos does not flee, but only retreat when one's presence against the opponent is not opportune. '' He began as they came to a stop in a canyon. ''The perfect battle ground. The first thing about learning control is letting go of your fears. One must not fear their power but they control of it; nurturing it as it's a part of you.''

''But my powers are dangerous. Wherever I go disaster after disaster happens!'' Terra argued.

''Being ashamed of your power is the same as being ashamed of yourself. I know you're afraid of your power young geomancer, but you'll only limit yourself. If you fight it then you'll never gain control of it young Terra. You have the potential for Chaos power, if you don't learn how to control then one day your powers will grow out of control and an untold number of people will die.'' he said as he moved behind her and roughly grasped her arms.

''Hey what are you...aah...stop.'' she shouted as he roughly began squeezing her shoulders. ''Let me go you creep!'' she shouted as she tried to break out of his hold.

''Do something about it! Fight back.'' he said as he firmly held her in place. Terra struggled and fought against his hold but it was futile. Human strength alone wouldn't be able to thwart him. His nails began to sharpen and his hands thickened as claws formed and they began tearing into her clothing. ''Or are you just going to give up?'' he challenged as his nails began to dig into her skin.

''Stop it! Let me go!'' she pleaded as her emotions began to surge and small tremors began to occur under their feet.

''What are you going to do? How are you going to stop me?'' he challenged as he could feel the waves of emotion roll off of her. ''You ran away in fear. You denied your powers, how many people were hurt because of it? Even now you're trying to hold back your power. How many people dying will it take for you to realize just how futile it is? So what are you going to do? ''

''Let go of me!'' she shouted as the earth around her began to crack. Her eyes began to glow yellow as boulders began to crack and rocks began to levitate. Whether by instinct her will a spiked column shot out between them, narrowly impaling Naruto who let go of Terra and jumped away at the last second.

''Good...'' he congratulated as Terra dropped to her hands and knees, heavily panting as her power ran its course. ''Your emotions and powers are tied, but its more than that. You have potential for both great good and evil; of kindness and great cruelty. You must learn to see who is trustworthy and when your powers are the answer. Your first lesson will be confronting your power and coming to understand it.''

It was like that. Step by step control and letting go were fundamental measures in understanding Powers of Chaos; mainly for one to understand the meaning of using and controlling Chaos instead of being controlled by Chaos. And it wasn't just Chaos magic either; physical conditioning was also another important fundamental step. ''Chaos is Power...'' Terra began chanting as Naruto had her doing horizontal push-ups on a levitated rock while balancing another rock on her feet. ''Chaos is Freedom...'' twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five she heard Naruto count off. It had been a few weeks and Terra had never felt so healthy, yet sore and tired. Every day he pushed her to the brink of exhaustion. ''Chaos is Passion.'' and that's how it continued on.

What followed next was supposed to be a practice run. Terra was supposed to accompany him to a Chaos realm. She had done rather well, managing to survive the basic shadow beasts that attacked, but took a lot of damage in the ensuing struggle. As such training was cut short for the day. Terra limped into the bathroom, blood staining her hands, sides, and leg. Claw marks adorned her body and her shirt was ripped. Throwing away the tattered remains of her clothes she sunk into the warm bath that was run for her. She let out a sigh and rests the back of her head on the cool bath edge.

''Sorry kid, guess that was a little too early.'' her master's voice caused her eyes to open and let out a yelp as she covered her form.

''What the hell! Will you get out!''

Naruto snorted. ''Relax girl, eyes covered.'' he said, pointing his thumb at the hiate-tie covering his eyes. ''Of course you can't just learn Chaos Magic in a matter of weeks. Its going to take a long time. I just wanted to say you can rest up tomorrow and we're going to continue to train.'' he said as silence filled the room. ''How are your hands?'' he asked, remembering the girl suffered from a nasty scratch mark on her palms.

''They sting like hell,'' she blurted. Her face was heating up, she couldn't help but feel unconscious that her teacher, an attractive male not too older then her was talking to her while she was in the bath.

''I'll bring you some medicine for them. It'll be in your room.'' he said as he got up and began leaving the room.

"Wait!" He stops short, and Terra blurts out, "C-Could you put on my bandages? It kind of hurts to use them for anything.''

''Alright,'' he nodded, ''...after you get dressed.'' he added as he left to go get the ointment. He went to Terra's room 15 minutes later with the ointment. She was wearing a bath robe over her pajamas. She seemed fond of overly large T-shirts and shorts, among other tomboyish tendencies. ''Just sit still.'' he cautioned her as he took a hold of her hand and began gently applying the ointment. She let out a hiss, the ointment stinging on contact. Another sharp exhale escaped her lips as he switched to her other hand. He then gently wrapped up her hands with bandages.

Before Terra realized she was shivering. She tried to say something but her lungs felt paralyzed. ''I...I...feel sick.'' she said as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and helped her up. She helped her over to the waste bucket where she threw up. Her stomach wretched as she continued to tremble.

''It was bound to kick in, the shock. Fighting against those dark creatures can be very traumatic.'' he said as memories flashed in Terra's mind. Rows of large orange teeth and eyes. She remembered, she remembered there were other creatures there and they were ripped apart, blood spilling the ground and the horrible smell, just remembering it made her sick.

''You need sleep.'' a smile graced his face. ''You did better than I did the first time. I only defeated eight of those creatures in my first trip. You progressed faster than I expected, Terra."

That made her smile, however weakly. "Thanks." She shifted her legs on the soft sheets. ''W-Will it stop soon?'' she asked as he nodded.

''Yeah, just take deep breaths and relax. You're safe now so just get some rest.'' he replied as he softly rubbed her back.

''Naruto,'' she hesitantly began. ''Could you...'' she didn't know how to how to ask as her face heated up.

''Okay,'' he gently said as he pressed his lips against her forehead. She didn't even have to ask. He stayed there with her, gently rubbing her shoulder and waited until she fell asleep. ''Sweet dreams my apprentice.'' he said, kissing her cheek.

A few more months had passed and Terra was without a doubt improving. ''There you go! Kick its ass!'' Naruto cheered as Terra used her power to levitate the boulder she was on. With a wave of her hand several large rocks were illuminated with a honey-yellow glow as they were shot forward at the Wyvern creature that made its way into the world. The long winged-serpent twisted around the hurled rocks as it opened its mouth. Terra rose even higher as she threw her hands to the side as several earth spikes erupted from the ground and pierces the sides of the creature. The creature's long form gave it more than enough room to lash out and strike Terra's platform with its face, sending her flying off.

Terra used her power and dislodge a section of earth. She grabbed the edge and let out a groaned winch as pained shot up through her arm, nearly dislocating her shoulder as the sudden stop. Pulling herself up she summoned more rocks and began hurling it at the beast. Several of them impacted against the creature causing it to hiss out in pain. A yellow glow began to form in Terra's eyes quickly followed by a violet glow. ''Arpentus Sharpentus!'' she chanted as a violet glow surrounded one of the rocks and caused it to explode, sharpening it into a blade like shape. With a hand swipe she began rotating it faster and faster as the creature made its move, dislodging its jaw as he readied to swallow her whole. Terra moved the blade shaped boulder in front of her and the creature and sent it flying forward, the sharpened rock shredded the creature's neck, green blood splattering against the ground and digging through the creature finally decapitating the beast after some effort.

With the creature dead, Terra levitated down to the ground where Naruto waited. He approvingly nodded and congratulating her. ''The first part is over and now we move on to interacting with people and deciding what side you feel more comfortable on. Light or Darkness.'' he beckoned as Terra nodded and followed after her teacher.


	3. Progress!

Students of Chaos

0

Chaotic! Insane! Perverted! Naruto x Terra

0

Story Start

0

Grunts and groans echoed from the Dojo, accompanied by the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. Sweat dripped down their bodies as a moan escaped the blonde's lips. His hands caught her by the wrist as he restricted her movement. Terra's technique had definitely improved the past year.

Tara Markov, unknown to many was the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. The youngest of three siblings the girl soon found herself under the care of a woman by the name of Dr. Helga Jace.

"You're definitely proving rather limber today." Naruto remarked, sounding rather pleased as he continued his motions.

The experiments she forced to take awakened a latent metagene of sorts giving birth to her powers to manipulate Earth. Shortly afterwards her father requested that she leave Markovia for the United States, to prevent the scandal of the king having an illegitimate daughter from becoming public.

Even to this day Terra, born Tara Marakov had no idea who her birth mother was or if the woman was even alive.

"So hard!" Terra groaned.

"You're going to have to get used to it." Naruto then grinned. "My techniques are one of the things I am most proud of."

The past eighteen months had seen growth in Terra. She was no longer an awkward, gangly looking teenage girl. Gone was the frail, almost anorexic frame and in her place was an athletic, fit young woman. An improved diet and training had seen her transform into a lovely young woman. That also meant her sensei's teasing about one aspect of her life was now finally over.

"You've grown quite talented Terra. Not so many people can easily bring me to my knees." Naruto complemented. "Then again, I was still able to get you on your back a few times. You're going to have to work on that." He said as a faint pink appeared on Terra's cheeks.

Naruto definitely did not slouch in the teaching department. The callouses and bruises on Terra was a testament to that. None of that chivalry or women were delicate wallflowers belief. She was a student of chaos, meaning she had to deal with every trial, every blow, and every situation that he had too.

The two bodies moved around, the sound of sweaty bodies colliding echoed throughout the room. And with a single motion Terra was pinned. "Come on, you'll never get me off at this rate."

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Her legs tightened around his waist.

The elements of Earth and Chaos were now her domain. Her former abilities were already formidable, but adding in the latter abilities, the Geomancer became a force to be reckoned with.

In a single motion Naruto found himself pinned under Terra, a kunai aimed at his jugular. "You've done well. That's enough for today." With that Terra slid off her master and began dusting off her clothes.

"Naruto-sensei, when am I going to pass beyond the stage of Apprentice?" The last time her master had mentioned her progress was six months ago. Surely she had progressed since then?

Naruto silently pondered his student's words. She definitely inherited his desires for thrills and actions. "So tell me, what do you know about the Teen Titans?"

"The Teen Titans? Who on this coast doesn't know about them. There's Robin, Batman's former partner and then there's that alien girl Starfire…" Terra began only for Naruto to quickly cut her off.

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good. I know them quite well, Jump City's Heroes and such. I was thinking about taking a visit to the city. If you accompany me, we just might meet them."

Terra lit up in excitement. The past few months her master had been rather secretive, going on trips without her and suffice to say it stroked her curiosity. Not to mention it usually meant she was restricted in this old shack until he came back. You cause one riot at an Aquarium and apparently you couldn't be left alone in the city without the fear of a repeat incident.

So of course she wasn't going to say no to going on a trip. Knowing her insane master, it would be for the best that she dressed casual. So she threw on a pair of denim shorts, a light gray long-sleeved shirt, and a dark gray crop top with black sleeves over this. It was comfortable and suited her tomboyish nature. Once she laced her hiking boots and placed on her thick brown leather gloves she was ready to go.

"We're going to take a little shortcut of course." Naruto remarked as he snapped his fingers as a spark of magic escaped his fingers. A portal had materialized against the wall, shining an array of psychedelic colors. "Keep up, the creatures in the dimension we're jumping through can be quite nasty." Naruto remarked as he walked through the portal.

With a sigh Terra walked over to the portal. Leave it to her master to make everything as theatrical as possible. She was only two steps in when she had to avoid the strike of a tail. Recovering from the sudden assault Terra looked up at her opponent which was essentially a giant scorpion. A smirk formed on Terra's face as she began channeling her power only for the ground to stir. For a moment Terra was confused until she realized that the majority of the terrain was sand in different states and she still had difficulty controlling sand. With that one thing came to Terra's mind. 'Ah crap!'


End file.
